HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY
by S.P. Tripathi
Summary: Really! Who knew a Friendship day could change once teenager life from one eighty to total three sixty degree? In my case, the odds are of avoiding James Potter for a once worth lifetime before you get proposed by him on a Friendship day.


_**Authors Note: HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY to all ! * scream***_

_**Anyways, enjoy this a total of 2,282 ( nice number! I like it! Don't you agree?) of another a little itzsy bitsy - gasp- ONE-SHOT!**_

_**I know, I know! I'd mention in my update of Love- A powerful Emotion that I would like to know about whether you wanted a one of Twilight or Harry Potter. But guess what?**_

_*** shrug* I couldn't wait! Duh! * laugh***_

_**No! really! It's just that ... Today's the perfect occasion and then I thought of doing one.**_

_**So, here is it in front of you.**_

_**OK! Enough of my rambling! **_

_**I hope you'll like it! It's just took like ... an hour or two, give or take, more or less to complete it. **_

_**Review if felt like you want to.**_

_**HERE YOU GO!**_

_**P.s; Please excuse my grammar or any type of grammatical errors. Though, I'm extremely sorry for any inconvenience it may or may not cause. "V" Peace!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Harry Potter. Though, all rights are reserved for this plot. It's mine. MINE!  
**

* * *

**HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY**

* * *

"... Alice!, Don't!"

" Oh, c'mon, Lily! It's not _that hard!"_

I humped as we both walked down the staircase to the Gryffindor Common room. Well, it was Alice _dragging _ me behind her. But ahh... you got the picture.

We reached the landing, turned the corner and then ... I was slouching behind Alice's back, hiding and wishing to disparate.

Just think!

C'mon! Guess? Guess, guess, guess!

No idea?

.

.

.

Still none?

Urgh!

.

.

.

.

Because there is... _this _person ... for whom I'm desperately wishing won't notice me.

" Oh.. Hey, Alice! Hello, Lily!" said a happy voice that sound _too bloody_ familiar.

But, of course! My sodding bleeding luck is out to get me.

I shot a panic look up at Alice, who turned to look behind her and down at me and _grin._

Bloody _grin _like a maniac.

Now, I believe my best pal, mate, buddy, sister and _FRIEND_ is out to get me as well!

FAN- bloody-TASTIC!

" Hey, James! Happy friendship day!" Alice exclaimed happily as she turned to greet him and move forward to hug him, who step forward to retaliate back as well, grinning this oh so happy grin.

I straightened from my position, casting a frantic glance around my surroundings, noticing the whole common room decorated in those cheerful confetti, colorful flowers scattered and littering every nook and crook of the floor with a large banner hanging high above the mantel above the fireplace that flash ' HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY!" in red and golden color occasionally.

People were hanging around with their group of friends, laughing and clinking drinks with each other joyously, chattering incessantly with their best friends and hugging as their friends tied that thin colorful strip with a short string of words curved beautifully above it that reads " Best Friends Forever". I look back Alice and James, who both were now exchanging their '_friendship bands' _with each other, each of them smiling goofingly at each other before once again joining in a hug. Out of nowhere, Sirius came to stand just beside of them and clapped his hands either of their backs and smiled that mischievous smile of his.

" What? No friendship band for me, Prewett?" He pouted sadly at Alice, who pulled back from Potter and attack him with a hug, screaming " Happy Friendship Day to you, Black!".

While Remus and Peter join them, laughing hysterically when Sirius make chocking noises as he tried to _gently_ extract an extremely bouncy Alice from him. I was edging as subtly as possible towards the portrait entrance/ exit, sticking close to the walls of the common room; trying not to get unwanted attention and be successful in my mission to " Get the Hell Out of Here!".

And once I reached the portrait and when it begin to open, I did an absurd fist punch of victory in the air before I hurried out.

But suddenly, I was proved to be wrong.

Why?

Because something grabbed my right wrist, swung me around soo fast that I stumbled on my footings for a second before I bumped against something ... _hard?_

Shocked, I look up to met scorching Hazel eyes piercing right down at me as James Potter stood before me with my wrist clutched tightly yet not to leave a bruise on their, in his hand.

" Where do you thing you're going, Lily?" His voice sounded soft and melodic and I find myself rendered speechless whilst I stared up into those Hazel eyes and his handsome face and...

I shook my head as if trying to shake a bleeding fly away in front of my face and looked down and away, looking sideways and longingly to that empty long sun-kissed illuminated corridor stretched far ahead in front of us before I decided to think for a coherent response.

" Library." I hear my vocal chord try to produce a normal octave but it _actually _ came out as a mere bleeding squeak when I felt one of his fingers softly tracing the underside of my wrist. Trailing the twisting protruding veins on there and making me to swallow inaudibly.

And hard.

" Why?" I felt his sweet breath, Cinnamon with a hint of honey and peppermint, fanned down my face and my jaw clenched to not to open my mouth and _inhale deeply and openly. _" Don't you want to exchange friendship bands with your friends?" He asked me, sounding genuinely curious and intrigued to know. I worked to unclenched my jaw, try to muster up the courage to speak as I tried to subtly pry my wrist from his slightly choking grip.

" Oh, I already did that." I said politely, taking a step forward, still looking away from him and towards the empty corridor in hope that he would leave me alone with a ' Oh, okay. See you then!'. But of course, when did he did something as remotely as good to me in my time of 6 years of schooling 'till now? Guess what? I'll never learn. Cue shook head.

Instead, his hand tightened around my wrist, pulling me back and making me bump against his side and lowering his head until we were at eye-level, with me still looking at the corridor with a concentration and him staring shamelessly at the side of my face.

" What about me?" I blinked at his comment rather blankly. Before my brows furrowed in confusion yet still not making any attempt at speaking. I suppress the urge to swallow again when I felt his finger does that same tracing at the underside of my wrist soo lightly and tenderly.

I wondered briefly why is he doing this thing?

I mean, Ok! I've been with him like ... 6 years since we first met at Hogwarts Express and when he'd almost drowned me in the Black Lake. Well, lets say, I'd never try to talked to him from than onwards. Sure, whenever he'd came for help for '_Please, can you lend your Quill? I've lost it and I can't find it!_', Or it was, ' _Hey, Lily? What's with_ _today's Transfiguration Homework? I forgot. You know the loon am I!_' and maybe one of those, '_Could you pass those potatoes, Evans?'._

Aside from that, it was nothing. Really nothing.

Nope, Nada, zilch, zero.

So, when I'd started realizing that _maybe _ somehow, during the course of all of those years studying at Hogwarts, watching him hang out with people, flirting with girls, excelling in class and became a Quidditch Captain and a famous heartthrob of the Hogwarts institution. I'd start liking him.

Fancying him.

Or maybe, along the way, fallen for him. If anything but hard.

Yet still, despite the horror of the situation, I'd try to behave as normal as I can.

Or as normal as anyone can be.

But it didn't describe my slight enthusiasm in 'Let's Avoid James Potter All The Way' campaign.

Alice thought I'd gone daft.

And Marlene thought I'm being a fool and shall go and confess my feeling to him.

And where I agree with Alice and strongly disagree with Marlene.

But nevertheless, it didn't escape their notice, when I '_magically'_ vanish where James Potter was in the vacantly of even hundred feet radius of me.

And they always found this amusing, always doing their '_Oh, slap your forehead with the palm of hand and shook your head in disbelief at your deranged friend_'. Because, let's face, it's childish.

But I don't care.

Because, C'mon! It's about survival, goddamn it!

" Umm.. he he.." I giggle nervously whilst I tried another attempt to try and feed my wrist from his hand, but he only tightened it further and now when I wince, I was soo bloody sure I'd get a bruise.

Great!

" You don't need my, uh, what's that thing- band," I didn't dare to speak his name or surname for that matter. I don't why but I didn't. It's just ... didn't seem OK. Well, it applies to me because I'd never ever speak his name or surname in front of his face. Not that I'm any around him, always vanishing before anybody can even mutter ' Giant Squid'.

" I don't think so," He whispered in my left ear, his hot breath touching my earlobe and I barely contain the shiver that ran down my spine. My stomach twisted into knots while I felt the familiar feeling of nervousness crawled it's way up to my spine, rounding my torso before it plumped at the base of my abdomen.

Bugger all!

I felt something touch the skin beneath my ear, something that felt wet and moist, soo hot and warm and soo soft. My eyes widened, blushing when I realized what it was.

Lips.

I think I whimpered pathetically in front of him as I try to move away from him. But he only pushed the wrist he was holding behind my back before he pulled me flush against him, making my breath to hitch up in my throat. His lips were still there, touching the soft spot beneath my ear, his head lowered and tilted to his right side before he place another kiss in there. I jump in his arms, gasping embarrassingly loud before I started to push myself away from him, desperately.

But he didn't let go. Heck! He didn't even bulge when he trailed his lips lightly across my ear, past my blazing cheekbone as slowly as possible before he stopped right before my mouth.

I stopped breathing.

My eyes widening even more.

Standing still as a mere statue.

Before, as if in slow motion, he leaned down, his lips coming closer and closer.

And it was then I started babbling.

" What are you doing?! Are you mad?! I'm Lily! Why are doing this? Wake up! No! NO! Don't -" I inhaled sharply when he _yay_ inch away from lips before he whispered softly against them.

" I'm in love with you, Lily. Always have and always be."

And with he kissed me sweetly, tenderly and soo bloody softly as if I'm a china doll.

I was frozen beneath him while he moved his mouth against mine. But he didn't seem to care about my lack of response. Because when he licked my lips shyly with the tip of his tongue, I accidentally let a moan, much to my embarrassment, which was muffled against his lips. Nevertheless, it makes him chuckle before he play tonsil hockey with me.

And I've to admit. He plays fairly well.

And... he wins too.

His hands! Oh, Merlin!

When one of them fisted themselves softly against my hair, tenderly messaging my scalp when he tilted my head for a better position. His other hand freed my wrist to wrap it around my waist possessively before running it up and down my back and knocking every breath out my system.

I pulled away from him, our lips separating with a loud ' smack' that echoes around us and I blushed even harder when I met his so soft, glowing and caring oh so smouldering Hazel eyes behind those glasses.

I blink at him, trying to clear my incoherent thoughts before I looked down and bit on my bottom lip.

I hear him groan.

" Don't do that," I look up at him, confused but notice his torture expression which puzzled me even more.

" What?" I asked him shyly. He touch his forefinger on my lip before he pulled it down lightly and I free it. He run his finger over my swollen bottom lip, his eyes watching their moment and darkening.

" That," I took a shaky breath under the scrutiny of his intense gaze on my lips and duck my head, effectively cutting of his touch.

" You wanted a band from me and instead you _..." Confess your love to me. _I finish in my thoughts.

" Yeah, I did. Sue me!" I gasped when he scooped me up in his arms.

" Ja- Put me down!" I struggled in his arms, reddening. He lowered his head to whisper in front of my face.

" Make me," He challenged as he started to walk down the same corridor the one which I was longing to walk down not a moment ago. I pleaded for him to let me down. But he ignored me.

And when I almost wiggled a little to hard, I found myself tightly pressed up against a wall with him flushed against me.

" I've waited for _years _for this moment to come," He murmured, his arm's outstretched and placed at the either side of my face," and I won't let anybody steal it away from me." He said determinedly.

" But we didn't even talk to each other." I countered back, ducking beneath his arm's but he caught me, placing me right back to my place and crashing his lips down to me. I couldn't help but respond to his command. Feeling helpless when my hands, on their own accord fisted themselves against his shirt and pulling him closer to me, kissing him back with everything I got.

When we come up air for the second time, he didn't stop as he trail butterfly kisses 'till reaching my throat and making me squirm, gasp and sometimes moan under him, running my hands through his soo soft raven hair and hugging him to me.

" Ja- James," I sighed as he plant a kiss at the exact sweet spot beneath my ear and I shuddered violently under him.

He pulled back to rest his forehead against mine before he sighed in content.

" I'd never thought this day could be so memorable for me," He breathed when he caress my cheek with he back of his fingers before ducking to peck on my lips again.

" Ditto," I grinned against his lips and he reciprocated the same.

" I love you, Lily"

" I love you too, James." I felt happy, saying his name for the first time in front of him without feeling awkward and nervous. And honestly, it also feels good about telling my feeling out loud to him.

Really, though! What teenager girl could ask for a happy, better life than this?

" Lily Evans, Will you be my Girlfriend?"

Looking down, I see him slipping a band with was decorated with little hearts drawn over them with ' Best GIRLFRIEND Forever' written across it. And I didn't think or see.

I squealed before I all but pounce upon him, kissing him again, who responses with an amused chuckle and overly enthusiasm.

But apparently, I'd thought wrong for once again.

Really!

Who knew a Friendship day could change once teenager life from one eighty to total three sixty degree?

_In my case, the odds are of avoiding James Potter for a once worth lifetime before you get proposed by him on a Friendship day._

* * *

**~~O~~**

**I hope you all like it!**

**Review if you want to**

**Once again, A very happy Friendship day to all of you!**

**With lots of chocolates, hugs, and friendship bands to you,**

**Love,**

**- S.P.T ;)**

**~~0~~**


End file.
